Esther Carina
Esther is a member of The Crows and will be featured in the Scarf Heroes Anime. He is an extremely introverted and anti-social teenager. He is considered a botanist and a psychologist as he read in university ruins as a child. He tends to tell his teammates to leave him be, so he can concentrate on his hobby. He owns a .55 anti-material rifle named Angel, which is very effective in long distance crowd control. Kevin regularly has disputes with Esther because this weapon can easily pierce the armor of the Liberator Tank and he worries it can fall into enemy hands. He is known to have a very soft and quiet voice. Appearance Esther Carina is a slim, worn-down, and pale man. He has messy black hair, a neck collar, a black hoodie and black torn undershirt. He has light grey eyes, a large deep scar on his left shoulder, grey armored pants, and black boots. He carries an unknown locket and military dog tag of the sniper-class soldier he took the rifle from, and these two accessories are only known to him. Personality Similarly to Solomon Volney, he has vast knowledge of the Soul Concept and teaches those he trusts and protects. Esther Carina is an introverted sociopath that avoids social contact at all costs. He is wise and intelligent beyond recognition, and has been known to use logic and techniques of all kinds to get the perfect shot. He considers himself to be a guardian angel to Alyssa, and has a strong distaste for Hikaru Sakura and any guide he deems as unsuitable for her. He only speaks when it is absolutely necessary, and if so, he simply says two or three worded remarks. He enjoys dreaming to escape reality, and to envision the beautiful pre-war world in his lucid dreams. The dreams are typically filled with plant life and colorful flowers. He is fairly similar to Andy Laelynn in terms of role in the Crows group, as they both execute daily patrols. Esther prefers tasks, missions, or operations at night due to higher stealth and the possibility to see the night sky.Conscious - Esther Carina He also loathes the remnants of humanity, and believes that all human souls are immediately deemed as sinful. He believes this because of the apocalyptic war eliminating the majority of plant life, and highly asserts himself that there are human "demons" still lurking in the shadows. The only way to cleanse the sinful human soul is by nurturing nature again, and providing assistance to those that have "full" souls, Alyssa being one of them. He embraces death, and has a feeling that "Rose Petal" (Alyssa) represents Death incarnate, feeding hope into those that need it most. Traits & Abilities Esther has a hate for people in general, but that may have been because of his parents harshly abandoning him as a child. He was heavily taught by his parents that both Faded and normal people alike are a threat to his life, and that he should avoid them entirely. He enjoys being alone, and becomes stubborn on group tasks. Esther especially loves being a skilled sniper, as he is always far behind his team mates, watching their backs if need be. He constantly considers murdering all of the members in his group, but he decides they are just too useful to both his survival and safety. He also owns many species of endangered plants. Abilities Esther has unique combat traits to never miss a shot, no matter how quick his target is. This means he can willingly choose which available limb is suitable to fire at, as he prefers not to "waste any human souls". He also has the ability to instantly tell whether a human is close to becoming part of the Faded. He utilizes this ability prominently towards the Fading when deciding to take the shot. Trivia * He met Alyssa when she was a kid. Esther showed her the beauty of a well-preserved rose. * His main passion is with flowers, but he has a goal to plant various berry bushes. * He is extremely deadly with his sniper rifle, and he very rarely misses. * The name "Esther" means "star" in Persian and "hidden" in Hebrew. ** Thus, he enjoys his code-name "Hidden Star". References Category:Rival Category:Scarf Heroes Anime Category:Crows Category:Canon